


Frustrations

by bi0nicbuckyb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi0nicbuckyb/pseuds/bi0nicbuckyb





	Frustrations

The three of you were covered in mud from head to toe. This particular hunt had gone a bit south, due to the unexpected rainstorm that had decided to fuck with your mission. Dean protested the entire way home about the state his interior was currently in, constantly pestering both you and Sam to keep your boots off the floor. Although you’d accomplished what you’d sought out to do, all of you were bickering back at forth at one another like children the entire ride home. 

After what felt like forever, Dean pulled the Impala into the Bunker’s garage. You got out, slamming the door, which prompted Sam to sigh heavily, knowing what was coming, and Dean to grab your wrist, stopping you in your tracks. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” he asked angrily, his brow furrowed into a deep v-shape on his forehead. 

“You,” you spat back, wrenching your wrist from his grip. “You are my problem, you fucking asshole. You wouldn't shut up the entire ride home about your precious car.” 

“Hey, I told you both to take your boots off and put them in the trunk, but do you ever listen to me?” Dean hissed back, his eyes flashing. 

“Guys, come on,” Sam interjected, leaning against the passenger side of the Impala. “We’ve had a long day, can’t we just go get cleaned up and forget about all of this? Sleep it off?”

“Hold on a minute, Sam,” Dean interrupted, putting his hand up to silence his brother. He shot him a fierce glare, before looking back at you. Sam rolled his eyes. You knew you’d fucked up, but you didn’t care. Your aching bones and fuzzy mind weren’t allowing you to think clearly. “What the fuck did you just call me?”

“Dean---” Sam tried once more.

“You’re an asshole,” you said again with gusto, hoping he’d get it through his thick, beautiful skull. “And so are you, Sam.”

“Me?!” Sam said with surprise, walking around the car to stand next to his brother now. “What the hell did I do?”

“All either of you do is bitch at me when I do something wrong. Neither of you ever praise me for when I do something right,” you whined, prying your wrist from Dean’s grasp before crossing your arms across your chest like a overtired kindergartener. You started to turn away, anger boiling inside you like a volcano ready to blow.

“I helped out alot today, but do I get a thank you? You looked to each brother and they both just stood there with scowls on their faces. “No? That's what I thought. I’m going to bed.”

“Oh, no no no, sweetheart,” Dean said in a sing song voice, wrapping his fingers around your wrist again, pulling you back to face them. At this particular moment in time, they looked much taller than you remembered. “You think you could just talk to us like that and walk away?” 

Sam arched his eyebrow at you, his arms also folded across his chest. Dean stared at you with his intense emerald eyes, waiting for your answer. 

“Let go of me,” you said through gritted teeth, trying to pry your wrist away, but Dean wasn’t budging. He wasn’t hurting you either, he’d never dare, but you knew what was coming. You’d be lying to yourself if you said you didn’t prompt this. 

“No,” Dean replied flatly, while Sam continued to stare at you. “What happens when you fuck up, Y/N?” 

You were silent for a moment, chewing on your bottom lip, still struggling to break free of Dean’s grasp. When you didn’t answer, Dean looked to Sam to continue. 

“Y/N,” Sam said fiercely. “What happens when you talk to us like that?”

“I get punished,” you finally said meekly, playing into their little game. 

“Bingo,” Dean said, pulling you towards him until your body was pressed against his chest. You could already feel his denim-clad erection digging into your stomach. His lips were suddenly so close to your ear, his hot breath fanning across your neck. You felt your thighs immediately clench together. “When our good little girl is bad, she needs to be taught a lesson. Isn’t that right, Sammy?”

Sam nodded, a small smirk playing at his lips. You glanced over and could see his erection also bulging in his jeans. You knew what was about to happen and, while it didn’t happen all the time, you sure as hell welcomed it when it did. 

“Shower,” Dean commanded, his voice gruff and hoarse from yelling earlier. “Now.”

With his hand still wrapped securely around your wrist, Dean led you to the large, stand up shower they had built in the bunker over a year ago, shortly after you moved in. It was where you spent your alone time together, where you took out your frustrations. Sam followed close behind, and you could feel his hazel eyes watching your backside sway back and forth as you walked down the hall. 

When you reached the bathroom, the three of you filed in. You always felt so small when surrounded by the brothers, and it made your size kink rage out of control. Already so turned on, you could feel the wetness pooling in your panties. 

This was a situation you never wanted to get out of. You had the best of both worlds here; both brothers. Sam, with his chin length chestnut brown hair, shaping his face so perfectly. Those gorgeous hazel eyes that literally sparkled in the right light; arms that you swore could stop a moving train. Especially those long, thick fingers, which became your utter demise when they were buried deep inside of you. 

And Dean; he ran everything. He was the boss, and every part of your being was physically drawn to him like a drug. Everything about him was pure sex. Dark scruff dusting across his freckled cheeks, those jade eyes piercing your soul. But that mouth… oh, that mouth. It was the reason why you let him boss you around the way he did; why you let him do whatever he wanted to you. Because that mouth did unspeakable things. Your body shivered with anticipation now, and you hadn’t even undressed. 

“Take off this filthy top,” Dean demanded, tugging at it with his fingers. You swallowed hard and looked at Sam, who nodded for you to continue. You unbuttoned it slowly, glancing up every couple of seconds to gauge their reaction. Dean was intensely staring at you, the muscles in his jaw working overtime. Sam’s eyes were also on you, biting his bottom lip harder with each button you undid. When you shrugged the flannel from your shoulders, Dean took it from you and handed it to Sam, who placed it over the arm of the metal chair in the corner of the room. 

“Good girl,” Dean praised softly, and you felt your face get hot. A small smile spread across his lips at your reaction, knowing how much you loved hearing him say those two simple words. He looked back at his brother, leaving you wanting more. “Sammy, help her with her bra.”

Sam walked quickly around you and, with shaky fingers, he undid the clasp. Your breasts swung free, and Dean took your bra from Sam’s hands. Sam’s warm palms suddenly reached around and cupped your breasts, covering them completely. He kneaded them, making your head lull back to rest on his shoulder. 

“You like that don’t you, Y/N?” Dean asked, palming his erection through his jeans. “You like when Sam touches you like this?”

“Y-Yes…” you stammered, as Sam’s long fingers began to tweak each nipple until they stood at attention. 

“Does that feel good?” Sam breathed in your ear, sending goosebumps along your skin. 

“Mmhmmm,” was all you could muster, as Dean softly drug his index finger past your navel, just barely touching you, before hooking it into the waistband of your pants. 

“You want these off too, don't you?” Dean asked, while Sam continued to roll your pebbled nipples between his fingers. 

All you could do was nod your head, as Dean undid your belt and whipped it out of the loops. Sam’s hands roamed down your stomach now, unbuttoning your pants while Dean unzipped them.

Dean leaned down and worked your jeans and panties down your legs, stopping to untie your muddy boots and helping you to step out of them. 

“Look at you,” Dean said, followed by a low whistle, as he drank your body in with his eyes. 

“So fucking beautiful,” Sam breathed in your ear, and Dean nodded in agreement. “Do you have any idea how crazy you make us?” His fingers moved up to wrap around your neck, not squeezing, just resting there. 

“Oh, I think she does,” Dean answered with a sly smirk, taking one finger and swiping it over your aching sex, before popping it into his mouth. “Already so wet for us…” 

“On your knees,” Sam whispered to you, releasing his hand from your throat. You did as you were told, your knees meeting the sharp bite of the cold tile floor. 

“Good girl,” Dean purred, walking forward to stand in front of you. “Now, unzip my jeans, sweetheart.” 

You reached out and slowly lowered the zipper on Dean’s mud caked jeans. His cock was so hard beneath the denim, and your mouth began to salivate. You could hear Sam shifting back and forth behind you, waiting for his turn. 

After his button was undone and his zipper down, you reached your shaking hands into his jeans and felt his cock through his boxer briefs. It was so soft in your hands, yet so hard and firm at the same time. You squeezed slightly, producing a soft hiss from Dean’s chest. He helped you to pull his jeans down his legs, your nails softly grazing down the sculpted muscles in his thighs. When his boots and jeans were off, you wanted so badly to taste him, but Dean had other ideas. 

“Now, now,” he leaned down to whisper. “Don't leave Sammy hangin’...” 

Still on your knees, you turned around and Sam’s bulge was right in your face. You looked up at him and he was staring down at you, his face shadowed by the halo of his hair. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, his nostrils flaring, as he anticipated you touching him. 

You palmed his erection through his jeans, your brain boggled by the length and size of him. Sam and Dean were both very well endowed, but Sam was on another level. Just looking at it made your eyes bulge, your stomach flip in the best way possible. 

“Go ahead,” Sam urged you, while Dean pumped his own cock with long, lazy strokes. “Take it out…” 

Unzipping Sam’s jeans you watched him lick his lips. Instead of pulling his cock out, you opted to just take his jeans and boxers off, trying hurriedly to pull them down his tree trunk legs. They both chuckled as they watched your eagerness. 

“Someone's a little impatient,” Dean’s gruff voice sang from behind you, as you wrapped your hand around Sam’s thick cock. 

“You have no idea…” you muttered, wanting desperately to put your mouth around the swollen head of Sam, but you didn't dare. Not without permission. 

“What do you want to do, Y/N?” Sam asked, moving your hair out of your face, his fingertips grazing your collarbone as he did. 

“Tell us,” Dean coaxed, his hand still working over his shaft. 

“I want to taste you,” you answered, looking right into Sam’s eyes, before looking back to stare into Dean’s. “Both of you.” 

“Come here,” Dean commanded. “Sam, come closer.” 

The brothers moved until you were kneeling between them, both of their hard, swollen cocks inches from your face. 

“Go on, princess,” Dean said, taking his thumb and hooking it under your chin. “Show us what you want to do.” 

With permission, you leaned forward and wrapped your lips around the head of Dean’s cock. Swirling your tongue around the head you tasted the saltiness of his precum, your pussy positively throbbing between your legs. 

“Mmmm,” Dean moaned, his tongue swiping over his bottom lip. You took more of him in your mouth, hollowing your cheeks and tracing every vein with your tongue. “That's it, baby…” 

With your free hand, you reached behind you and wrapped it around Sam’s cock, stroking and squeezing the hard flesh. You continued to bob your head up and down on Dean’s cock as you did so. The moans and groans being produced from the brothers, by you, were enough to make a woman faint. 

After a few minutes you switched, putting your swollen lips around the head of Sam’s cock. His hips arched into your mouth, while your thumb swiped over the cum beading from Dean. 

“Fuck yeah…” Sam breathed, his chest rising and falling. His chest was red, and Dean’s eyes were closed. Just the sight of them made you want to cum. 

Suddenly Dean’s eyes flipped open, and he grabbed your hand. His chest was also red, his eyes hooded with sheer lust. 

“Stand up,” he commanded, breathing heavily, helping you up off the floor. “Do you want us to touch you?” 

“Yes…” you replied, wiping the saliva off your lips. 

“Make you cum for us?” Dean asked again. 

“Yesss,” you all but begged, your fingernails grading down Dean’s stomach. 

“Yes, what?” Sam asked behind you, his voice deep and dark. 

“Yes, sir,” you corrected yourself, looking deep into Dean’s emerald orbs. 

“Good girl…” Dean cooed. “Now bend over this chair.” 

Doing as you were told, you grabbed onto the back of the metal chair for leverage. Sam and Dean both walked towards you, each of their hands reaching out to caress the small of your back, rubbing the globes of your ass. 

With a stinging swing, Dean smacked your ass, your back arching immediately. You cried out, as Sam’s hand came down in succession on the opposite side. 

You felt Dean spread your ass, his fingers tracing your soaking wet entrance. Sam came around to the front of you, taking his cock and tracing your lips with the head. 

“Let me taste this pretty pussy,” Dean said, before swiping his tongue in the same line his fingers had just drawn. You moaned around Sam’s cock, your head bobbing faster and faster as Dean’s tongue explored more. 

When his lips wrapped around your clit you moaned so loud it made Sam chuckle, knowing Dean had found your favorite spot. He sucked softly into his mouth, his soft lips working over your most sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“Cum for me,” Dean said between licks. “Cum for me once and it's Sam’s turn, sweetheart.” 

He knew; he knew those fingers were your downfall. As Dean sucked a bit harder, you came just as hard, stroking Sam’s cock fast as you tipped over the edge. 

With a soft kiss to your ass, the brother’s switched places. Except now Dean positioned you so you were sitting on the chair, Sam’s hands underneath you, keeping you in place. You reached up and took Dean’s cock in your hand, stroking it softly, so hard it was throbbing. 

Sam dropped a line of spit from his mouth onto your clit, rubbing it with his thumb. You immediately felt yourself jump, still sensitive from your first earth shattering orgasm. 

Slowly, he began to insert two huge fingers inside you. You could feel them fill you, feel them crook up to caress your sweetest spot just right. Your hand worked along Dean’s shaft as Sam pumped his fingers in and out of you at an agonizing pace. You were already so close to cumming, your legs shaking while Sam tried to hold them in place. 

“Go ahead, baby,” Sam purred, leaning down to trace soft circles around your clit. 

“Let go…” Dean said breathlessly and you did. You came so hard your head tipped back and you screamed both of your names, your hands entwining in Sam’s soft, thick hair, bringing his mouth as close to you as possible. 

Dean chuckled as he leaned down and kissed the top of your head, Sam kissing your inner thighs. He walked over to the shower and turned it on, the heat radiating from it beginning to creep over your skin. Sam got up from the floor and picked your limp body up under your knees. He carried you to the shower, placing you down on your feet. The warm water washed over your feet and you felt so sleepy. 

“Oh we’re not done just yet,” Dean said with a grin, as he walked into the over sized shower, the water falling over his body. He extended his hand and pulled you to him, your lips connecting. With your fingers, you made his wet spikes stand at attention. Kissing the freckles on his cheeks, you took a brief second to admire how beautiful his eyelashes looked so wet and dark. 

Sam came up behind you, and you were suddenly sandwiched between the brothers. Dean’s cock was rubbing against your stomach, while Sam’s poked the small of your back. Both of their hands roamed along your wet body, your head leaning back to rest on Sam’s shoulder as Dean caressed your breasts. 

Suddenly, Dean took your arm and roughly put you against the wall. His lips and teeth were on your neck how, his hands grabbing your hips and pulling with need. 

“I want to fuck you until you can't stand,” Dean growled in your ear, the head of his cock lined up to your entrance. With his strong hands he lifted you up, your legs wrapping around him, your back against the shower wall. As he pumped his hips, his cock worked inside you inch by inch. You felt so full, your walls clenching around him. 

“So fucking tight, sweetheart,” Dean breathed, fucking you harder and harder with each passing second. 

“Yes, Dean, fuckkk…” you moaned, your eyes locked on Sam. He was watching your face, watching your hands grab for your nipples as Dean fucked you. His hand was pumping his swollen cock, getting off on your facial expressions of pleasure, waiting patiently for his turn. 

“I want you to cum for me,” Dean commanded, and you knew why. You were so tight and wet for him, he was going to cum. “Do you understand me?” 

“Yes, sir,” you moaned, your body tending up at his demands, biting your index finger. Dean reached down between you and worked his fingers over your clit. That was all it took to make you jump the cliff, your orgasm rocketing through you, making you weak. 

Dean put you down softly, your feet hitting the warm floor again. Sam’s turn was up and he hurried forward, bending you over. You grabbed the bar in front of you and propped up your leg, arching your back. Sam gave your ass a slap, before easing himself inside you. He was so thick, so long; every push and pull from him sending shocks to your core. You gripped the bar hard, as he began to fuck you deeper. 

“That's it,” Dean crooned, moving your wet hair out of your vision with one hand, the other stroking his cock. “Let me see that pretty face.” 

Sam's hands gripped your waist as he fucked you, your eyes seeing stars. You were so overcome with pleasure, you had no idea what sounds you were making now. If Sam kept it up, you'd be cumming again. 

As if Dean knew, he crouched down in your sight, rubbing your bottom lip with his thumb. 

“Cum for Sammy,” he said. “Cum for us so we can cum for you.” 

The most intense orgasm you'd ever experienced almost knocked you out with its force, your eyes rolling back in your head. Sam smacked your ass once more as you came, rubbing your hips as you came down from your high, before pulling out of you. 

“Come here,” Dean said softly, helping you to kneel down on the tile just outside of the water stream. Both brothers surrounded you, stroking their cocks. You tipped your head back and waited for what was to come, as you began to hear their moans get deeper, more needy. They were going to cum, all over you. 

You watched both of their expressions as they shot their hot cum all over your face and chest. Reaching down to rub your clit, you came again just seeing the ecstasy on their face, just hearing their whines and groans. 

Only a few moments passed before they both helped you up under the arms, taking you back under the water. They washed you off, caressing your skin with their hands, leaving kisses along your neck and face. 

The next ten minutes were kind of a blur, your body so weak and tired from everything today; the three mind blowing orgasms taking their toll. You remembered Sam drying you off and Dean dressing you in his t-shirt and sweatpants, before brushing your hair. You remembered Sam carrying you to your room, placing you in bed, before telling Dean he was going to make dinner. Sam kissed your forehead and left, while Dean climbed in bed with you. His legs wrapped with yours and he pulled you close by the waist, resting his nose in the crook of your neck. 

“You do everything right,” Dean whispered, and with your eyes closed you smiled, squeezing his hand. “And we love you more than we can ever express.” 

“I know…” you replied, trailing off. “I love you both.” 

“Good girl...” Dean whispered, before falling asleep next to you.


End file.
